fossils_archeologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Deinonychus
Deinonychus ('die-non-ih-cuss', meaning "Terrible Claw") are medium sized carnivorous prehistoric creatures from the mid-US of the Early Cretaceous, and that were added in Build 6.0. It is one of two raptors in the mod, the other being velociraptor, and the largest. They grow to approximately 1.4 blocks tall and around 3 blocks long. There is no difference between males and females other then that feathered males have a slightly redder snout and a larger crest, and unfeathered males are a darker red. Newborns are 0.1 blocks tall and are fully grown in 10 minecraft days. They can be given essence of chicken to grow faster at the cost of hunger. Deinonychus, like almost all other mobs, has a mood that can drop or be raised through various means. Having a low mood means it may attack or avoid you, having a high mood will make it passive. Deinonychus requires a high mood to not attack on site at adulthood if untamed. Right-click it with a DinoPedia to see what its mood is at. A fossil version of the deinonychus can be created by right-clicking a bio-fossil on the ground, which will create a random skeleton of a prehistoric creature with a small chance of it being a deinonychus. Like most other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player through the culture vat. As they are dinosaurs, they hatch from large eggs that need to be warmed by any light source. BEHAVIOR Deinonychus are very fast agile mobs that can climb walls with their giant toe claws. They are extremely aggressive and will attack most other creatures on sight, including the player. They attack by pouncing on their prey and holding on with their talons as they attempt to run away, and dealing very large damage. The best way to survive without killing the deinonychus is to jump into more than 3 blocks of water. The deinonychus will then un-attach itself so it doesn't drown. They are not pack hunters and will ignore each other when one of them is being attacked. As well as this, raptors in the mod have a unique ability: climbing. They can climb up any vertical surface with their talons and claws to chase after prey, though occasionally will become stuck. They are able to climb through fences, so be aware when creating an enclosure. They also cannot die to fall damage. Their prey includes: all vanilla animals, hostile mobs (including creepers, which will explode with the deinonychus on top of it), Citipati, compsognathus, dryosaurus, dodo, henodus, quagga (bugged), and pteranodon. They will also attempt to attack smilodon, titanis, and gastornis, but will usually be killed in the fight unless there is a pack of deinonychus. They are prey to tyrannosaurus, ceratosaurus, allosaurus, dilophosaurus, phorusrhacos, and kelenken. They will interact with scratching posts, tethered logs, and chase toy balls, bringing up their mood significantly, although they will usually just jump over the balls and break the scratching posts. They are one of the few mobs that are nocturnal, meaning they are active at night and will sleep through most of the day. Adult deinonychus can breed every five minutes as adults if there is a male and female present. The breeding probability is handled by how many individuals are nearby. TAMING Deinonychus can be tamed through three ways like most other prehistoric creatures. The first is that the player must stay within a six block radius of the egg while it hatches to tame the baby. If the player fails to do this, they will have to hand feed it until it is tamed or forcibly tame it with a whip. It is recommended to only do this when they are at a good mood, or else they may attack you otherwise. Tamed deinonychus are ordered by right-clicking with a bone, and cannot be ridden. FEEDING Deinonychus are ovivourous carnivores and will seek out prey to kill and eat. They can also be hand-fed all types of eggs (mod or vanilla), all types of meat (mod or vanilla), fish spawn, and they will kill zombies to regain health (though they will not accept rotten flesh). SOUNDS PHOTO GALLERY WnitUNS.png|Deinonychus preview 2016-08-07 15.42.29.png|Deinonychus on a skull lantern. 2016-08-07 18.02.07.png|Newborn Deinonychus 2016-08-07 17.33.37.png|Sleeping Deinonychus 2016-08-08 17.07.25.png|Deinonychus egg Deinonychus_DNA.png|Deinonychus DNA New Deinonychus.png|The old Deinonychus, added in the 7.3 update. Deinoscale.png|A scaly Deinonychus NewDeino1.png|1.12.2 model. NewDeino2.png|A comparison between the old and current Deinonychus models NewScalyRaptors.png|How scaly Deinonychus (right) appears in the 1.12.2 update. deinonychus playing with a scratching post.png|Deinonychus playing with a scratching post 2016-07-13_17.23.55.png|A baby Deinonychus Deinonychus and Plants.png|A Deinonychus sleeping among various plants. Devilish Deino Duo.png|Two Deinonychus hunting alongside a lakebed. I Want to Die.png|A Deinonychus taking a...nap...under some lily pads covering a lake. YA LOOKIN' THE WRONG WAY BOI.png|A Deinonychus stares at the camera while his packmate gets horribly owned by three 0 day old Ankylosaurus. Facehugger.png|A second-person view of a Deinonychus attacking the player. deinonychus attack.png|A Deinonychus attacking a donkey using the raptor prey restraint Deino on Anu.png|A Deinonychus trying his best to eat Anu 2018-04-29_07.02.37.png|A Deinonychus attacking a Parasaurolophus 2018-05-06_19.22.27.png|A Deinonychus sneaking up on a sleeping Pachycephalosaurus 2018-05-07_13.28.50.png|A Deinonychus trying to escape a tar pit 2018-05-12_15.08.59.png|A Deinonychus battling a Pteranodon 2018-05-20_14.24.00.png|A baby Deinonychus oblivious to the approaching forest fire. 2018-05-24_10.24.02.png|A pack of Deinonychus hunting a Parasaurolophus 2018-08-09_11.11.57.png|A Deinonychus resting by her nest. 2018-08-09_19.24.41.png|Two Deinonychus at the base of a cliff. 2018-08-18_09.44.59.png|A pair of Deinonychus fighting a pack of wolves 2018-08-21_11.33.11.png|A pack of Deinonychus following a lone Pachycephalosaurus 2018-08-24_13.13.02.png|A Deinonychus in a forest. 2018-08-24_13.44.21.png|A Deinonychus in a cave. 2018-08-28_13.13.59.png|A Deinonychus stalking a lost baby Parasaurolophus 2018-08-28_13.34.20.png|A pack of Deinonychus attacking a Parasaurolophus 2019-02-16_19.48.24.png|A deinonychus sleeping in a bush 2019-03-11_17.43.24.png|A deinonychus attacking a pig (while falling in a ravine) 2019-03-14_10.39.36.png|A pack of deinonychus rests before hunting Screenshot 2019-07-26 17.24.43.png|Dinopedia entry 2019-11-13_20.52.00.png|A group of Deinonychus rests after an hunt. Category:Mobs Category:Carnivore Category:Dinosaurs Category:Block eggs Category:Tameable Category:Neutral Category:Cretaceous Category:Vertebrate Category:Archosaur Category:Theropod Category:Coeleurosaur Category:Dromaeosaur